Sezaki's Little Secret
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Takes place 2 years before Kiss Of Revenge. Issei Sezaki hides something underneath his cold exterior and you'll never guess what it is.


**So sorry I didn't update my stories during the summer. I've been very busy and I've been playing with some apps from voltage inc. on my phone and I fell in love with a few of them. So this is a one-shot about Issei Sezaki that takes place 2 years before Kiss Of Revenge. Enjoy! **

Issei Sezaki sighed as he put the Out card next to his name before exiting Ebisu Hospital It was another hard day with him performing multiple surgeries on his patients. He was passionate about taking care of them alright but there were rare times like this where he felt relaxed when his shift was over and he could go to his apartment to be with his son.

Yes it was true. Issei Sezaki has a son whom he keeps his existence a secret from everyone he knows in fear of his father finding out that he didn't give him up for adoption 14 years ago. Back then Issei had married a beautiful woman and had a son when he was twenty. However his wife left him for another man after their sons birth. The Director had been at Issei for making a horrible decision that he couldn't undo. He forced Issei to give his son up for adoption to which Issei had reluctantly agreed to do so.

But unknown to the Director Issei secretly raised his son as his own and never spoke of him at all. Instead of telling his son the truth of his mothers betrayal Issei lied to him saying that his mother died when he was born. Also to keep anyone from finding out the truth Issei had enrolled his son in a private school that was far away from Ebisu Hospital but still near his home, He taught his son taking the train and the bus at a very young age and everything seemed to go smoothly for them,

When Issei entered his apartment the first thing he noticed that it was cleaned up and a dinner plate was on the dining table with plastic wrap over it and a note that said 'Just remove the plastic wrap and heat up dinner in the microwave -Alain'. Now most people would think that a Japanese boy with an American name would be weird but Issei didn't care about anyone's opinions.

His wife had left him with a son that had no name and he swore if he ever saw her again that his son would very successful and be able to go to America someday. So he gave his son an American name and a Japanese name. His son's given Japanese name was Akihiko meaning 'bright prince' but most people called him Aki for short meaning 'autumn'. Issei had called him by his American name at home and by his Japanese name whenever they went out.

Issei glared furiously wiping his angry tears with the back of his hand. Those memories had always angered him and he made sure never to think about them unless if he was alone. He looked down at the note and smiled as he recognized his son's neat handwriting. It was often times like this that put him into a good mood where his son would go out his way to make dinner for the two of them after finishing his homework then going to sleep after eating alone. Of Alain only did that because last time Issei had cooked a meal for them it had become a complete disaster. Long story short Alain had to stay in the emergency room at a different hospital for 2 weeks due to food poisoning.

After eating his dinner Issei went to the room he shared with Alain. Opening the door he saw Alain sleeping in bed with several books and papers all over his body. Issei couldn't help but chuckle softly at how hard working his son was. Being careful not to wake the sleeping teen Issei removed the books and papers and placed them on a nearby desk.

Once he was finished he sat on the upper edge if the bed and placed his son's head on his lap before beginning to stroke his black hair. His looked a lot like his wife with his black hair and light blue eyes. Not only that but he was out going and polite as well. But no matter what Issei loved him with all his heart. A wave of worry suddenly hit him. As a doctor people would consider him as a good person but as a father he would be known as worst father of the year for keeping his child's existence a secret from the world. Especially since his son was very frail and sickly.

"Don't think that way father."

Issei jumped at the sudden voice and looked down to see Alain staring up at him with a frown on his face. Issei sighed before putting his son's head against his chest.

"I didn't know you were awake." He whispered while rubbing his son's back.

"I woke up while you were putting the books and papers away." Alain answered with a small smile on his face.

"I was thinking out loud was I?" Issei commented with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yes. Yes you were. Father you're the most amazing father in the world. Don't let those thoughts of regret get to you." His son said as he hugged Issei.

"Thank you my son." Issei said as he hugged him back.

"Father?" Alain asked while looking up at his father.

"Yes?" Issei asked while looking down at his son with a concerned look on his face.

"When will we reveal my existence?" His son asked.

Issei was startled by the sudden question. He had thought about it several times but he was still worried of how everyone would react.

"Soon my son. Soon." He whispered as he placed one arm around his son and another one on his head.

A few minutes later Issei realized that Alain must be sleeping right now. He looked down and he was right. Alain was fast asleep in his arms breathing softly. With a gentle look Issei pulled the covers over the two of them before falling asleep on his own. As he drifted off to sleep he whispered one final thing to his son.

_No matter what happens I'll always protect you with my life._

**It's been a while since I wrote a one-shot. This is a prequel to a future story I'll be writing in the next few months. No flames please! Read and Review!**


End file.
